Gemini: The Twin
by baghetti
Summary: I re-did chapter 7, coz b4 it sucked!...newayz...Gemini, missing link in the survival of Harry Potter and the overthrow of the Dark Lord Voldemort? Or just some teenage girl who's really annoyed with her Uncle Tom?
1. Letters by Owl

**Author: **Kitty

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot (most of it) and the characters: Gemini, the triplets and their sisters, and anything you don't recognise, all the rest belongs to J K Rowling.

                                         **Letters by Owl                       **

Gemini Potter walked to the door to get the post from her family's muggle (non-magic) friends. There were four letters: one for her, one for James, one for mum, and another for her.

Gemini walked into the kitchen and threw the letters that were not for her on the table. 

Right! First letter;

_Hey Gem!_

_Check this out, Ruby sent it to me; she got it from this book._

_Luv ya!_

_Rachael_

The letter was a bit longer because there was a long list of 'Things to do when you are bored.' Gem smiled as she looked at the list and a giggled at a few, especially '#5-during class discussion, or in a meeting, slowly drag your chair towards the door.'

Second letter. Gem looked at the fancy green ink. Turning over the envelope and recognising the emblem on the back, she was surprised at what she saw.

"Mum! You'll never guess what!" the eleven-year-old yelled upstairs.

Her mother called back, "No, you're right. You'll tell me before I have a chance!"

"I've got in!"

"To where?"

"To Hogwarts! … I think James did as well!"

"Oh, how wonderful! We better get going then, before there's a mad rush at Diagon Alley."

_But first… _Gemini thought to herself, and set about writing an owl to her and James' friend, Sirius.

_ Hey!_

_Gods! You'll never guess what came in the post this morning, two letters, both interesting, one extremely important…did you get one too? A Hogwarts letter, I mean. Can you believe it? They let me in!!!! I thought they'd never let me in!!!_

_Anyway…the other interesting letter may help make life interesting as well – 'top 10 things to do when you are bored!!'… Heh-heh_

_Anyways, See-ya (Owl back ASAP!)_

_Gems_

Gemini called her tawny owl; not seeming the least annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the day, and tied the letter to its leg.

*~*~*

Lily Evans thought this was possibly the strangest thing to happen to her in her life! She was starting at a witches school, would not be seeing her parents for a year and, looking at her ticket, had to get on a train, (The Hogwarts' Express), on Platform 9 ¾! Thoughts ran through her head as she flicked her red hair out of her emerald-green eyes_; What on Earth was she doing? How would she cope being away from home? _and_ Where the heck was Platform 9 ¾!_

"You look lost."

Lily spun around to face the owner of the voice. A girl who looked her age was standing, _('jumping_, _more like_' Lily thought), in front of two boys, one of which looked just as fidgety. The girl who had spoken had out-of-control black hair shoved into pigtails, although half of it had escaped, so there were long wavy strands of hair framing her heart-shaped face.  Lily also noticed that she was also rather skinny.  She had round black glasses, possibly a little too big for her, covering round, watery blue eyes.

The girl asked, "Hogwarts?" although she seemed rather distracted by the cat at her heels, (Lily had bought the tortoise-shell kitten in Diagon Alley, and named it Slippers).

"Yeah, I'm lost … where's Platform 9 ¾?" 

"Oh, right, muggle-born aren't you? (Lily gave a rather confused look)…Thought as much… you just walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, preferably without anyone else noticing," with that the girl, who hadn't introduced herself, walked into, no, _through_, the barrier!

"Don't worry," one of the boys said, "she always acts like people don't care that they don't know her name, I'm James Potter, by the way, her, *sigh*, twin brother, lucky me, huh? And that hyperactive dog over there is Sirius Black."

"Not excluding me from an important conversation, are you?" the boy called over and walked towards them.

Lily could understand that the girl and this boy, James, were closely related. They had the same messy black hair, the same face, and the same eyes: all the same.

The three walked through he barrier.  The three children came through the barrier at a run, not noticing the girl on the other side and toppling over her, all in a heap.

"God, do you have stand in everyone's way!" her brother scorned. The girl, (_still no idea who she is!_  Lily thought), green eyes glinting mischief, pigtails bopping, just put on a fake upside-down smile and gave him a mouthful of her own, (something along the lines of: "Why are you asking God? Honestly!"), before walking off. 

_'Weren't her eyes blue before?' _Lily thought.

Lily hopped on the train, Slippers at her heels, and found a compartment. Thinking it was empty, she dragged her trunk in.

"Hello!"

"Not you again!" Lily replied sarcastically, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Gemini Potter. You?"

"Lily Evans … I can sit here, right?"

"Sure."

"BOO!" the boy called Sirius Black had crept round the corner. He now sat down.

Gemini giggled, then said sarcastically, "Yes, you _can_ sit here, thanks for asking!"

James poked his head round the corner and sat down by Lily.

"What's your name?" he asked, "I don't think you told us"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

Having nothing else to do, Lily spent ages reading a dead-boring textbook, _ 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'._

The lunch cart came passed, "Want anything?"

There was a yowl: Slippers, who had been on Gemini's lap, fell off, as the girl abruptly stood up. 

"Ooh!" the girl took out a large handful of coins, "Hmm…"

Then, after she had finished choosing one of just about everything, Gemini turned around, "Want anything Sirius?"

"No."

"Lils?"

"No, ta'."

James opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Gemini had interrupted, "Get your own!"

"Fine. I was just reminding you that you already have a ton of sweets!"

"Yes," the girl replied, "for storage. Don't think they have a tuck shop at Hogwarts, do you?"

Gemini started eating out of a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, inspecting each one before either popping it in her mouth or putting it back. After fifteen minutes, Lily couldn't contain her curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

Although Lily thought this was a reasonable answer, it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"I mean, why are you inspecting every single bean before you eat it?"

"Simple," Gem replied innocently, "I don't like half of them so I'm seeing what flavour they are before I eat them."

Lily was about ask _how_ you would know what flavour the beans were when a voice chimed in:

"Can I have one?" Sirius had asked. 

"What flavour?" Lily knew it wouldn't matter, since Sirius would probably not get what he wanted: Gem was probably just making sure of that.

"Anything … No wait," realising that 'Anything' was a bad idea when Gemini was in a mischievous mood, and probably meant dirt, or something equally tasteless, "Lime."

"Ok … here," after close inspection, she threw a green bean at him, still smiling.

After swallowing the bean, Sirius said, "That was disgusting, Gem … I never really did like _grass_!"

"You'll live! And I never got my owl from you…?" Gemini looked like she needed an explanation.

"Whoops, forgot, but I brought the list!" Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment with what looked like a long list of activities or similar neatly printed onto it.

 I'm going exploring, anyone want to come?" no reply, "I'll go myself then!"

"We'll eat your food, seeing you've got tons left!" Lily was wondering whom the voice belonged to when she remembered there was a fourth person in the compartment.

"See, if I care, James!" was Gemini's response as she walked out of the compartment and headed for the other end of the train, knowing that everyone could see she would care if they ate her sweets! ****

***********

**A/N: **please review, I don't mind if everyone thinks it's a load of dung! If no one likes it I'll change it around, tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do, k? Thanx in advance, Kitty 


	2. Interesting Friends?

**~*~© Kitty~*~**

**Author: Kitty**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling; everything you don't, belongs to me!BR**

**A/N: It seems _really slow at the moment, but it will speed up and they'll whiz through their first year, k? Then on with the Show…BR_**

Interesting … Friends? 

Gemini slowly made her way through to the back of the train.  She thought she should start at the back and work her forward, that way she could make sure she'd met everyone before they'd got to Hogsmeade and gotten all muddled up in confusion.

Thinking exciting thoughts and not looking where she was going, Gemini almost walked into four shifty looking first-year boys.  Gemini had a rather bad habit of instantly putting people into one of the four Hogwarts' houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. And 'Slytherins' was the instant impression.  Two of the boys looked like body guards, the greasy-haired boy behind them being their subject.  The last boy Gem noticed, (possibly because all he did was sneer and make no noise at all), was pale all over, from a pale face to white-blonde hair.

The greasy-haired boy was the first to speak, "Watch where you're going, girl. I'm Snape, and these are my friends, Crabbe, Goyle,(the 'bodyguards'), and Malfoy, (_ 'the white mouse', Gem thought, rather wickedly),"  Gem had no problem with introductions, but it sounded as though he was introducing himself as King of England._

"Oh, I'm so sorry-are these your only friends? Or maybe you spotted them on the train and they were just scared you were going to turn their hair pink or something," she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling as her own touch of magic turned Malfoy the Mouse's white hair a strong shade of hot pink, "and by the way, please don't add me to your incredibly short list of pals, I've got enough friends as is,"  Gem hated to brag, but she had been pretty popular at her previous school, "One last thing … you need to wash your hair."  

The last remark had left an odd group in the corridor, including a rather humiliated looking Snape and a confused, pink-haired Malfoy.

Standing at the very back of the train, Gemini walked into the first compartment she came across, sat down, and used her well practiced introduction.

"Hi there! I'm Gemini, who are you?"

The boy sitting opposite her looked pale and sickly.  Gemini recognised this instantly and new who, or rather _what this boy was._

"I'm Remus Lupin, why did you just walk in."

"Because… stop asking difficult questions, anyway, why are you so boring-looking and grumpy?"

"No reason."

Gem's mother, Penny, had taught her daughter well.  Gem could easily read anyone's mind, especially her mother's.

"Full moon.  Two nights," she said quietly.  With that she walked off without another word.

~*~

Walking further towards the front, Gemini came along some girls her age, they would have looked very alike if it wasn't for their hair.  One girl had long red locks, nearly down to her waist, they reminded gem of the dying embers of a fire.  The other girl had deep black hair, the same as Gem's, except that this girl's was dead straight and fell just past her shoulders.

"I'm Embers," the read-head spoke up before gem had a chance to open her mouth.

"Cinders."

"We're the Hooch twins," unison, '_I hate it when twins speak in unison!' Gem felt like __screaming._

"Don't laugh at our names," Cinders seemed pretty quiet, Embers was obviously nothing like her sister:

"Our mum is Madame Hooch, she does Quidditch and broomstick lessons. We're not that good right now, but Mum says we'll get the hang of it some day and we can become Quidditch stars or something.  I doubt it, 'cause every time I get on a broomstick I fall off,"  Gem almost felt sorry for her, remembering the first time she had hopped onto a broomstick.  She had fallen off and broken her ankle.  But it was hard to feel sorry for someone who spoke so fast and seemed as though they were full of it.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you then."

Gemini was about to meet more people but someone was walking towards her, saying that they would be stopping in five minutes and she thought that she should get back to her own compartment.

As she walked in, Lily looked up, "Find anything interesting?"

"Four Slytherins, two Gyrffindors, and a … don't worry."

As the train slowly pulled to a stop, Gemini was quietly thinking to herself, not usual thoughts of what prank to pull on the neighbours next but serious thoughts; _' I wonder what house Remus Lupin would be put into, I don't know if there is __a house for werewolves…'_


	3. The Sorting

~*~ © Kitty ~*~  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and some characters (i.e., the twins and Gemini). Most of the other characters belong to J K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's fairly long right now, but it will get shorter, I promise.  
  
The Sorting  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere! Four to a boat!"  
  
A rather large man, possibly twice the size of any normal human, was calling the first years over. As tradition, the first year students rowed in boats, across the lake, to get to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Gem hopped in a boat with Lily, James and Sirius.  
  
As soon as everyone was inside, Gem felt nerves. How were they to be sorted, and was it really painful? At home, Penny had been winding up her children, saying that it had been very difficult for her to be sorted. And Gemini never doubted her mother.  
  
Bringing herself to the present, Gemini got incredibly bored, nothing to do, nothing to do.  
  
Gem looked at the wall, there were a lot of small niches in the brick, and it looked easy to climb.  
  
"Hey, James, Sirius," she called over, pointing to the wall, "Race?"  
  
"Okay," the boys seemed pretty confident, and guessed the glittering green eyes that their friend wore were of excitement, not of the devious trick she was setting for them.  
  
Gemini put one foot on a brick and rested her hand in to a small hole in the wall.  
  
"Set . Go!"  
  
Gem stood still as the boys climbed, not noticing that one of their competitors was still on the ground.  
  
"What on Earth?"  
  
Gemini snorted, in an attempt to fight back giggles. A teacher, hopefully an important one, had walked into the Entrance Hall, to see two first-years climbing a wall.  
  
"Come back down, instantly! We do not except behaviour like this at Hogwarts! Detentions, and before the sorting!" the woman had muttered the last sentence to herself: Gemini's acute hearing had still picked it up.  
  
Gemini definitely did not like this teacher, she looked strict; her glasses were perched and very carefully balanced, onto the tip of her nose and her brown hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of head. All ears were given to her as she gave her supposed welcome speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor house and I teach transfiguration. You will now be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, you will see me after the sorting, along with Mr. Lupin and Miss Potter."  
  
Everyone talked quietly to each other, wondering what "Mr. Lupin and Miss Potter" had done wrong.  
  
As the first-year students walked into the Great Hall, Gemini was only vaguely aware of a crowded hall staring straight at them. Looking up, she saw the crystal clear, night sky overhead, the ceiling being a reflection of outdoors. A ragged hat stood on a three-legged stool in front of the staff table. Gem's gaze froze on the hat, wondering what magical properties it had. She found out: the hat's seam tore open as it burst into song. 'How can anyone listen to a damned hat singing!' was what Gemini wanted to furiously scream at the teachers. She didn't listen, just stared gob smacked at everyone else. The hat stopped its cheery show and the Great Hall filled with applause.  
  
"As your name is called you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," as Professor McGonagall began to call out names, Gemini realised it would probably be the easiest thing she'd done in her life.  
  
"Aitkin, Tina"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Applaud from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
'I'm waiting, I'm waiting!' Gemini realised how impatient she was truly being and silenced her own thoughts.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
-Applause-  
  
After a wait that seemed eternity to Gemini, Remus was called up. Gem had only paid attention to the sorting of Embers and Cinders, Lily and Sirius, and Crabbe and Goyle, friends, acquaintances and enemies. Now she was paying the most attention ever, desperately using her skills to find out what was going on in Remus' brain . nothing. Gemini realised he had been sitting with the hat on his head for a while.  
  
Then, finally.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was uproar and applause from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius"  
  
A few tittered and the staff looked disapprovingly at Malfoy, his hair still hot pink, but fading slightly by now.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Lots of sorting. finally.  
  
"Potter, Gemini"  
  
'Oh Gods!' -sigh-  
  
Gem walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat on her head.  
  
-Interesting-  
  
'Great,' Gem thought to herself, 'Now I'm insane! A talking hat!'  
  
-You would be great in Slytherin, you know-  
  
Gem did not mean to yell aloud, but she did all the same.  
  
"If you put me in there, I swear, I will-!" she was cut short by Professor McGonagall, who was holding her by the shoulders. Gem hadn't realised her hand was posed over the hat, which she had thrown on the floor, ready to curse it and to tear it to shreds. It was quite a relief to be restrained; the Professor had probably just saved her from a detention. Gemini was suddenly wary of the faces staring at her, a few giggling behind hands. 'Nice one, Gem! You've just shoved your popularity back down to zero!' her mind taunted.  
  
-Well, obviously not Slytherin, - "GRYFFINDOR!"-Then-  
  
"Gods!" Gem sat down by Sirius and tried to avert her attention to James' sorting.  
  
"Nice one, Gem! I'm sure I'll be glad to have Miss Temper in my house!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!"  
  
"What were you planning to do to the poor hat anyway?"  
  
"Tear it's seams apart," Gem stopped to applaud her brother into Gryffindor, "and, see Malfoy's hair." her now green eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
~*~  
  
After the feast, and a speech from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, everyone was dismissed to his or her houserooms, apart from, James, Gemini, Sirius and Remus. 


	4. The Tiniest of Discoveries

© Kitty  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!! (do we really need one o' these anyways??)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Tiniest of Discoveries  
  
  
  
The children slowly followed Professor McGonagall to her office. Sirius and James both disappeared together and reappeared five minutes later.  
  
"What d'you get?" Gem asked the boys.  
  
"Detention, but no biggy, just cleaning the trophies in the trophy room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The professor poked her head round the corner and reminded the boys to wait behind so that she could show them to their house room and for 'Mr. Lupin' to see her next.  
  
Gem was getting bored again. She had been waiting outside for over half an hour. Just as she was planning something to do to keep her mind off of boredom, Professor McGonagall called for her.  
  
It was a bit strange in there. Too much order. The chaos gods obviously hadn't discovered the deputy headmistress's office. Other than the abnormal tidiness, the auras were fine, nothing too strange. The professor spoke:  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your . particular .abilities."  
  
"Abilities?" Gemini wondered what was so strange about her, then it hit her,('like a tonne of bricks', she thought, giggling).  
  
"Yes, abilities. I wanted to know what you are capable of doing."  
  
As if in answer to the professor's question, Gemini, after a quick thought, picked up her wand. Out of nowhere, she conjured a candle. It was unlit and untouched. Very slowly, she blew on the candle. It lit. What Gem had just seen, was herself, performing an ordinary, everyday task; lighting a candle without matches.  
  
What Professor McGonagall had seen, was an eleven-year-old girl perform wandless magic; something only advanced witches and wizards, such as herself, were capable of.  
  
"Want to see something else?" Gem asked. Her eyes were almost glowing blue with pride. The professor was obviously pleased she could manage candle lighting: it can't have been all that simple then.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched Gemini. But she was no longer looking at an average eleven year old girl; she was now looking at a small black cat with bright blue eyes. An animagus. The professor was one herself, but this was another task only for advanced witches and wizards.  
  
"Want to know how?" Gemini had become human once again, "It's not any form of transfiguration, if that's what you're thinking. It's more like a natural talent, one that I inherited from my mother."  
  
From the professor's expression, that seemed to explain a lot.  
  
"Mum wanted me to come here," Gemini was speaking slowly, but as though she was informing herself of something, not a teacher, "to learn wand magic. I can't do much of that you see. I'm not all that good at charms either."  
  
"I see. What is it you are again, and your mother? You aren't regular witches, are you?"  
  
"No," Gem was still speaking slowly, "We are both witch-cats. Same as every one else, just extra 'powers', like add-ons."  
  
"I see. How are you at fortune telling, divination."  
  
"Easy peasy. And aura reading, Mother says I need a bit of tutoring in both those areas, though."  
  
"Okay, I'll see what we can do about that. You will be receiving your timetable tomorrow. Now, to show you to your house room."  
  
~*~  
  
Gem sat in her dorm. Her luggage had been moved in already. Her room mates, Lily, Cinders and Embers, were sleeping. Gem, however, couldn't sleep. Instead, she pulled out her wand, and whispered 'Lumos' . A small light appeared on the end of it. (One of the few things her mother had taught her, "The only thing you'll need, knowing you, is a light and a candle!") Then Gem pulled out her diary. Inside she wrote her own introduction, a mini-profile.  
  
"My name is Gemini, wich is quite funny, sinse I'm a twin. I hav stewpid hair that dusn't do anything, coz it's all frizzy. And I have eyes that change al the time, wich is horable for lying, coz they go green and everyone knows I'm lying! (() And thers uther stuf to, like how I hav speshal power thingies. So I gess I hav an advarntige over everyone else! I am al so a verry bad spella, wich is prob'ly ovius rite now, huh? Oh well! Anyway, I started this skool this morning, Hogwarts, I gess I'm gonna be populer, but I don't care, I was populer at my old skool anyway, this dusn't make sense coz I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep now!  
  
'Nite! Gem"  
  
Gem didn't even put her diary away, she just fell straight to sleep!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? -Please review-!! I need all the help I can get. I know *exactly* what's gonna happen in their second year, but I have no idea how to get there, during their first year!!(  
  
Yes, I know, Gem's practically illiterate! Also, (I'd like to thank someone else for this idea!), if you want a character in this fic, put their name, year, house and personality into your review, k? Ta! 


	5. Inner Eye?

~*~ © Kitty ~*~  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I only own the plot and the following characters, Gemini Potter, Cinders, Embers, and Sky Hooch, Penelope Lockhart, Angelica Scott and Krystal Hayward.  
  
A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I've been re-reading all the finer points of the Harry Potter books and I really would like to know if I've made a mistake in that area (even if I just misspell someone's name!). I just realised that their first year will actually be a bit longer than I hoped, 'coz of all the teachers and classes to be introduced.  
  
The Inner Eye...?  
  
Gemini walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. A brunette at the Ravenclaw table looked vaguely familiar. Walking over, Gemini realised it was one of the girls that lived down her street.  
  
"Gods, is that you, Kristy?" she practically yelled at the second year girl, "Krystal Hayward?"  
  
"Yep, that's me!" the girl came over to give Gem a hug. She had brunette hair that just touched her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I guess Hogwarts does fit the description," Gem said, then quoted, " 'One of those selective boarding schools in the middle of Nowhere'."  
  
"See you round, then." Gem walked over to the Gryffindor and sat herself between Lily and Sirius.  
  
"Your time-table's different to ours," Lily pointed out, "You've got Charms in the afternoon-and Divination ... Divination, isn't that for third years?"  
  
"Yes. And lovely super-girls, like me," Gem sounded full of herself, "Unfortunately, this means I only have one class with you guys today. I'm sure I'll live, though! And I have a perfectly normal time-table for the rest of the week."  
  
By now, Gem had finished her toast She stood up and left, leaving a very confused Lily behind, while Sirius had that superior look that meant he new something that nobody else did  
  
~*~  
  
Gemini was walking behind two third-year Gryffindor girls, also on their way to Divination. They were Penelope Lockhart, a lively girl with wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and Sky Hooch, the twins' half sister, she had white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The girls were talking about Penelope's younger brother, Gilderoy and how much of a nuisance he was.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Gem hated to interrupt other people's conversations, "I think we've just gone round in a circle."  
  
"Oh," the older girls chorused, "Angelica!" they both shouted down the corridor to a strawberry blonde girl, who looked at least two years older than either Penelope or Sky.  
  
Sky ran to catch up with her, "Angel, where's the Divination classroom?"  
  
"Okay," Angelica had one of those voices that could melt butter, she was quite pretty too, ('She probably has the guys dropping at her feet' Gem thought,) "go round the corner, up there, and there's a step-ladder thingy, it drops down and you climb up, and, Voila!"  
  
"Thanks," she said, and they headed off.  
  
The classroom was stuffy. Gem didn't think it would be easily possible to breathe, and she went around the rooms, opening windows. There was a soft pink glow, because of red scarves draped over lampshades. A fire in the corner was heating a large kettle and giving off some perfume. Armchairs, pouffes and small round tables were cramped into the room.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
A misty voice had filled the room, everyone but Gem shivered. She could see that this class would be incredibly boring.  
  
"Sit, little ones."  
  
"Oh, Gods!" Gem sighed as she sank into a pouffe at the very back of the classroom.  
  
Sky and Penelope sat beside her. "I never told you," Penelope was whispering into Gem's ear, "call me 'Loopy', everyone does."  
  
"Welcome to Divination," the misty voice seemed to rebound off the walls, Gem had heard that tone from Muggle 'fortune-tellers', "My name is Professor Trelawney, you may not have seen me before, I find travelling into the bustle of the main Hogwarts area clouds my Inner Eye."  
  
'What she has left of it!' Gem thought to herself.  
  
"You have chosen to study Divination, one of the most complicated forms of magic," Gem felt a long speech coming on: 'The History of Divination', "I must tell you that if you are not a true Seer, there is little I can teach you. Books can only take you so far in this subject." [A/N-I know I practically copied this word-for-word, sorry!]  
  
"We will start with the reading of tea-leaves," Gemini was so bored, that she had been predicting the professor's words and mouthing them in time, she now started speaking aloud, "Throughout the year, we will... what is your name," she was speaking to Gemini, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice, "Gemini Potter," she replied.  
  
The professor went on to briefly explain the topics to be covered over the year. Then going, step by step, through the tealeaf reading process. Gem found herself without a partner and was stuck with Professor Trelawney. She gave a great sigh: she was having her death predicted. Gem walked off, without thinking, and headed straight for Sky and Loopy.  
  
"Oh, look," Gem was peering into Sky's mug of tea leaves, "Your soul-mate's in this room."  
  
"You didn't even look in the book!" Loopy was astonished, as was the rest of the class.  
  
"Natural talent," was the only explanation she could give.  
  
Sky had ignored the fact that Gem could naturally read tea leaves and was deciding who her soul mate must be.  
  
'Oh, yay, fun!' Gem thought sarcastically, and was rather glad to find classes were over.  
  
~*~  
  
Gem had been at Hogwarts for a week now. Sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, she was scribbling in her diary, her large print taking up most of the page in a couple of lines.  
  
"Saturday,  
  
It's a miracle; I found my special quill! I like it (and have it!) because it corrects all the spelling, which is kind of super necessary for me. Anyways, I've discovered all the lessons I like and all the lessons I hate. Potions is my favourite, everyone thinks it's boring, but I can usually make it interesting, (i.e. a couple of exploding cauldrons here and there!), Charms is good, for the same reason. Divination is the most boring subject I've ever taken. Professor Trelawney does not have an "Inner Eye", honestly..."  
  
"What'ya doing?" Lily was leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Lily, do I walk up to you and start reading your diary? 'Coz I don't think I do..."  
  
"Sorry. Hey, they..." she pointed to Sirius and James, planning something on the other side of the room, "are going to explore the castle and they wanted to know if you wanted to go with them?"  
  
"Anybody else going or just them?"  
  
"Just them, I think"  
  
"Guys!" Gem was now calling to Sirius and James, "Are you going to be selfish gits, or you going to let at least one more person come along with us?"  
  
"Selfish gits...?" Sirius offered.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Gem and 'the gang' went off to explore the castle. 


	6. Ouch!

~*~ © Kitty ~*~  
  
Author: Kitty  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
James, Sirius and Gemini stepped out of the portrait hole that led to the houseroom.  
  
After a couple of hours, the three of them had discovered two secret passages and how to get into the kitchens. Gemini was eating a bread roll and mapping the castle out in her head, when she realised she was alone.  
  
"Guys! ...Guys...?"  
  
Gemini was just walking up to a portrait next to a staircase. She went to ask if the man in the picture had seen two dark haired boys (about yay height...etc) when the mischief-makers materialised out of nowhere and gave Gem the fright of her life: she screamed and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Shit! You f***ers! ... Ow, ow, ow ... and James, if you brought that invisibility cloak, I'll owl Mum, and she'll kill you!"  
  
Gem went to stand up. She felt an incredible pain in her ankle and sat down again.  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"My ankle," she said flatly, pointing at the odd angle it was facing, "is no joke."  
  
The boys muttered 'oops' and 'sorry' and asked what they should do.  
  
"I recommend you take me up to the hospital wing."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"You guys are hopeless, I'll tell you, you take me there. We need a map..."  
  
And Gem planned out the best idea she thought anyone could think of. They needed a map, one that showed where everyone was, even if they were wearing an invisibility cloak, she would never get caught out again. Unfortunately, Gem always forgot that her thought patterns were linked with her twin's and James was now thinking along the same lines as her.  
  
~*~  
  
It took over-night for Gem's broken ankle to heal, although she was still limping a bit. By then, however, James had explained 'his' plan to everyone else.  
  
Gemini was sitting in an armchair, next to the fire.  
  
"Sunday, My ankle still hurts like hell, but I can't hand James in for bringing the invisibility cloak, 'coz' (I had to write that in another quill, apparently it's not a word) he said he'd tell everyone I brought my broomstick; it's 'kinda' worse.  
  
I'm getting bored now; there is absolutely nothing to do. It's a nice day and there's a bunch of Slytherins outside, I might make it rain or something, no one will know it was me (I mean, I)."  
  
Gem thought hard about rain, in a few minutes, the sun was hidden by storm clouds and it was pouring down outside.  
  
Gem looked about the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Remus had mysteriously not been at school for the first week and was asking everyone what he had missed out on.  
  
Sky was looking at a list of all the boys who had been in the classroom during Divination, trying to narrow down the possibilities of her soul mate.  
  
Sirius and James were playing wizard chess, they were equally good, and didn't seem to be getting anywhere.  
  
Lily was sitting by the window, trying to figure out how it could be sunny one minute and pouring with rain the next.  
  
The twins, Cindy and M, were talking to the girl Gem had seen in the corridor, Angelica. Gem could see that they were talking about a band Angelica was in. The twins were talking about auditions.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Wow! Ouch! againA lot to happen in the s...

Disclaimer: You should know what I do and don't own by now.  
  
Dates to Remember.  
  
  
  
December 21st, 1970  
  
Gemini sat by the fire she had lit, holding the carefully wrapped parcel she had got for James 'hopefully everyone else, or at least the people who listen, have got me and James pressies now, 'stead of Christmas-time' she thought. "It's three-am, Gemini!" Cindy walked into the common room. "You're up too!" "I woke up and you were gone, so I came looking for you." "Did you get me a pressie?" "What for?" Cinders asked, half asleep. "Yule, idiot!" Gem explained that she was part of a pagan faith that didn't celebrate Christmas or Easter, "But you can get me presents then too, if you like!" Cindy just shrugged, and walked back up to bed. Gem laughed, getting up early was a speciality of hers, a talent she shared with Sirius, who woke up an hour later. At precisely four-fifteen, he walked in, threw a small box at Gemini and said, "What are we going to do now then?" "We could play everything we can think of, loudly, and stop whispering, so everyone else gets up too." After an hour, (including three games of Exploding Snap, a game of Wizard's Chess and several strange competitions, including whose Filibuster firework could travel the farthest), the pair had woken two third years, Krystal and a prefect who told them to go back to bed. Then, at about six o'clock, James walked in and told them to "shut up, it's not morning y-" but he was cut short by Gem, who threw the parcel she had been holding in his direction. "Fine." During breakfast, four large owls flew in, carrying two parcels between all of them; one parcel fell into Gemini's lap, and one into James'. Gem opened her parcel. Inside was a small clear bag containing what Gem knew to be Dreamer's Dust. A while ago, when she was about nine, Sirius had told her everything about it and warned her that if she put the stuff anywhere near him, she would wake up in the morning with purple hair. Naturally, she tipped some of the glittering powder into his breakfast. Gem shuffled through the rest of the parcel, most of it was food. And a note, Gem knew that loopy handwriting to be Penny-her mother's.  
  
  
  
"Merry meets, my little Gemstone," the letter read, "how are you?  
  
Your Uncle Tom has returned from his travels, he has changed, to the point that he is unrecognisable. He is a very powerful wizard, a decent match, even, for Dumbledore. I don't trust him, and I don't want you to trust him either, Gemini. He now wants to be called by his nickname from school. It is a re-arrangement of his own name, I remember him sitting in a corner in the orphanage; parchment and quill in his hand, sorting the letters. To think he got a decent nickname from "T O M-M A R V O L O-R I D D L E" quite clever, really. He wants followers. The gods only know what for! Other than that he wants to become "the greatest wizard of all time". Trust me, a cat's lure will weasel anything out of anyone! Blessed be, Penny PS Big Ears is eager to escape; maybe he misses the three of you?"  
  
Gem smiled as she folded the letter, giggled at Sirius, who had fallen asleep in his breakfast, and slipped out of the Great hall. As she walked up to the Owlery, remembering her uncle, Tom, the same thought was running through her head... 'This is not good news!'  
  
~*~  
  
December 22nd, 1970  
  
Gemini was woken up in the morning by three screams. "What!" Gem did not want to be woken up especially at-she looked at her watch...11am('far out', she thought)!!! As she fingered her hair, she realised it was green. "Oh," she sighed, melodramatically, "he promised it would be purple." "Who did it?" that was Cinders, she had blue hair, Embers had bright yellow hair. Gem looked at Lily, her hair had hardly changed; it was a little more scarlet than before. "Sirius, he did it, I mean... Oh yeah!" Gemini said, as she made a realisation, "I'm cunning!" everyone just burst into giggles. Still laughing (although now it was at the question of why would anyone want to colour Lily's hair red, when it always was) the girls walked down to the Great hall for breakfast, only to find that it was actually lunchtime by then. * *~ * * The rest of the afternoon was spent outside, near the lake. Everyone was talking about nothing in particular. Gem, who was trying to avoid sitting in a large bush of prickles, felt a sharp pain in her finger, not unlike a bee-sting. She looked at her left pinkie, two small red dots had appeared on one side. For something so small, it stung like anything! Gem dismissed the thought from her mind and carried on listening to the argument over which broomstick brand was best. But she couldn't listen; it was too hot, far too hot, it wasn't even that sunny. And she had a headache. "Gem?" Cindy leaned over to her. "Yeah." "Your fingers bleeding." "Hmm." "Are you ok?" "I just have a headache, I'll be right." "Ok." "Doxy" James called. The twins (Cindy and Em) squealed, like they'd just seen a wasp. "Oh." Gem said, or rather croaked, her throat was sore, and felt like it was closing up altogether. Cinders instantly put two and two together. "Gem," she said, "Do you think you should, maybe, go up to the hospital wing?" Gemini nodded, she couldn't speak; she could barely breath. And as she stood up, she just swayed on the spot, and collapsed. The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital wing being forced, by Madam Pomfrey, to take a rather evil tasting potion. Evidently, it took the pain away in her head; now she could see who was surrounding her, most of the first year Gryffindors.  
  
  
  
January 15, 1971  
  
Gem walked into the Entrance Hall to see a large group of second year girls crowded around a noticeboard. Krystal turned around and saw Gemini. "You'll never guess what!" she yelled over, "Scarlet Fire is auditioning for new, second year members!" "Scarlet fire being.?" "The band, you donut! You know about Angel's band, right?" "Nup," although Gem didn't seem too enthusiastic, she was planning on going anyway, to watch that Slytherin bitch, Pleiades Grey, make a fool of herself, and of course, to support Kristy! 


End file.
